Pas après pas
by Ninfea di Luna
Summary: Avant la Chute ? Comment la première cité de l'Eden est tombée. Ecrite pour un concours dont je ne me souviens même plus combien j'avais finie !


Pas après pas

Pas après pas. Mêtre après mêtre. La respiration est difficile et douloureuse.

Tous les charrs ne sont pas faits pour être soldats.

Manque de chance, notre chef de groupe, Brand l'agitateur, considère que nous autres, marchands et artistes en tout genre, sommes des vétérans.

Cependant, nous ne sommes pas les plus à plaindre. Les moines sont juste derrière nous et parmi eux le très pacifique Mons Ookook, formellement opposé à cette conquête mais recruté de force.

Pas après pas, nous nous rapprochons d'Arah. Le peuple Charr considère que conquérir Arah sera le coup fatal pour vaincre les humains. Vers qui se pencheront-ils quand la cité de leurs dieux sera détruite ?

Longtemps j'ai cru, comme une énorme majorité des miens, que croire en un ou plusieurs dieux était ridicule et puéril. Aujourd'hui, épuisé et soumis aux héros guerriers qui fondent sur l'horizon, je me demande s'il n'est pas nécessaire de croire en des êtres qui veillent sur nous.

La bataille d'Ascalon n'aura été qu'une gigantesque autant que nous sommes nous considérions comme des brutes sanguinaires et prêts à tout pour conserver cette réputation. Mais c'était avant d'avoir tué soi-même.

Qui peut se vanter d'avoir tué un homme sans défense puis d'avoir achevé ses enfants, sur ordre de notre commandant, soi disant que cela nous « endurcirait » ?

Pas après pas, nous nous dirigeons vers une autre tuerie.

Soudain, un énrome rugissement retentit à l'avant, où les guerriers mènent l'armée. Nous nous avançons prudemment, car gêner un guerrier peut entraîner un brutal raccourcissement de vie.

Les guerriers ont fait un cercle, et à l'interieur un groupe de jeunes humains se sont agglutinés pour leur faire face. Trois d'entre eux sont vraiment très jeunes et les deux autres un peu plus agés. Selon les critères humains, ils ont environ quinze ans et leur ressemblance laisse entrevoir un lien de parenté.

Nos guerriers rient et font semblant de les attaquer. Alors que les trois plus jeunes sont si petrifiés qu'ils n'osent même pas pleurer, les deux autres tentent vainement de se frayer un passage l'un à l'aide d'un gros bâton, l'autre avec une dague. Ils sont perdus et les guerriers le savent. Ils trouvent distrayant de jouer avec des victimes incapables de se défendre, de qui ont ne peut même pas dire qu'ils sont nos ennemis.

Je voudrai intervenir mais je suis bien trop lâche pour ça. Chez moi, je ne suis qu'un petit élémentaliste qui organise des feux d'artifice grâce à mes compétences.

Toutefois, un autre que moi a eu plus de courage.

Mono Ookook s'interpose, et de surprise, les guerriers font silence. Ils se regardent, étonnés, et ne savent comment réagir. Le moine fait comme si de rien n'était, et sous la menacede la dague, s'approche d'un humain et commence à soigner une vilaine blessure qu'il a sur l'avant bras.

Mais le héros de notre génération, Grogann Crevehaine intervient brutalement :

-Serais tu devenu une femelle en manque d'enfant pour t'occuper de ceux-ci qui ne sont même pas de notre espèce ? Serais tu un traître ?

Mono Ookook prend le temps de finir de finir son soin et fend la foule pour laisser passer les humains. Trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte, ils s'enfuient en courant, ce qui me fait sourire. Même moi qui suis un piètre coureur n'aurait aucun mal à les rattraper.

Le surprenant moine fait maintenant face au plus écouté des guerriers de notre peuple.

-Si être un traître signifie aider ceux qui en ont besoin, sans distiction d'espèce, alors oui, je suis un traître.

Gorgann sourit méchamment :

-Serais tu un humain ,sous ta peau de Charr ? Oh, non, c'est vrai ! Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'un humain tue une Charr et c'et impossible !

Les autres guerriers commencent à rire, suivis par les rodeurs, qui cherchent à se faire bien voir. Les nécromants et envouteurs forment pour leur part une communauté à part et ne se mêlent aux autres que lors de la bataille.

Les élémentalistes sont eux assez distraits, artistes pour la plupart et peu formés à la guerre.

Les moines se regardent, inquiets. Ils sont un groupe très soudé et redoutent qu'un jugement atif retombe sur l'un des leurs. Il semble que c'est ce qui va se passer.

Ookook ne répond pas. Il a beau savoir qu'il a eu raison d'agir ainsi, il n'ose pas répondre. Toute notre éducation nous a appris que la caste des guerriers a tous les droits et est maîtresse du peuple, de ceux qui ne sont pas assez forts pour devenir guerriers. Cette éducation ne permet pas de se rebeller en une fois, sur un coup de tête et surtout sans soutient.

Le héros reconnaît en l'attitude du moine l'acceptation et la reconnaissance de sa supériorité. D'un geste, il ordonne au moine de retourner auprès des siens. Un geste qui passe pour magnanime et augmente donc son aura. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre de sacrifier un soigneur la veille d'une bataille.

Pas après pas. J'ai faim, j'ai frois et mon esprit commence à divaguer. Je pense à toi qui est restée chez nous. Si je savais l'heure qu'il est, je saurais ce que tu fais en ce moment. Comme j'ai faim, je t'imagine en train de cuisiner, du moins, essayer !

J'ai toujours soutenu que ta nourriture était excellente, et toujours mangé avec le sourire. Tu n'étais pas dupe mais tu faisais semblant d'être flattée.

Nous ne sommes pas très reconnus dans notre communauté, mais nous sommes heureux, et cela vaut toute la nourriture de luxe des guerriers !

Pas après pas. Je reviens brusqement à la réalité, car le nécromant que j'ai bousculé, tout à mon rêve, me repousse sans ménagement.

Je relève la tête, et me rends compte que ce n'est pas du repos qui m'attends mais bel et bien l'ultime bataille. Une bataille qu'il faudra mener le ventre vide. Comme s'il ne suffisait pas se battre contre la faim !

J'ai du parler à voix haute car mon mi me tends discretement une demie ration. Il a du se faire violence pour l'economiser et plus encore pour me l'offrir. Je l'avale en hâte et le remercie d'un sourire. Lui ne sourit pas du tout. Je détourne la tête et mon regard se fige.

Des milliers d'humains se tiennent en ligne à environ un kilomêtre devant nous. Ils manquent désesperement de stratégie. Cela va être un massacre. Et je vais devoir y participer.

Les guerriers et les rodeurs exultent.

Envouteurs et nécromants semblent satisfaits, mais sans doute plus parce que la bataille sera vite finie que parce qu'ils vont y prendre part.

Déjà, les guerriers avancent. Sans avoir eu le temps de vérifier leur mana, les moines commencent à lancer des sorts de protection.

Certains rodeurs tuent eux même leur familier afin que les nécromants puissent en faire des squelettes.

Et il faut courir.

Pas après pas.

Mes jambes se font lourdes et je me demande comment je courre encore.

Les guerriers hurlent, et croyez-moi, le hurlement d'un charr joue un rôle enorme. Environ un cinquième de l'armée humaine recule dejà.

Les autres font face, mais ne sont pas fiers.

Au fur et à mesure que l'on s'approche, je me rends compte que beaucoup de combattants sont des femmes et des enfants. Si les Charrs ne passent pas pour « civilisés » aux yeux des humains, jamais ils ne permettraient une telle abomination.

Pas après pas. Nos rodeurs ont lancé leurs flêches et de nombreux humains tombent, à la fois victimede la blessure et du poison.

Les guerriers les piétinent sans état d'âme et lèvent leurs épes, haches ou marteau.

Tous les humains que je contemplais il y a une minute s'enfuient ou meurent.

C'est la débâcle.

J'en apperçois un assez grand groupe se précipiter dans la ville. Ils y seront pris au piège et ne semblent même pas s'en apercevoir.

En attendant, il faut que je tue, moi aussi. Je commence à lancer quelques simili-sorts qui font beaucoup de bruit mais aucun degat.

Toutefois, un guerrier me regarde d'un sale oeil et m'intime de lancer un météore sur un groupe bien entraîné. Je voudrais ne pas le faire mais on ne m'a pas appris à désobéir à un guerrier.

Je ferme les yeux et essaie d'ignorer tous les cris autours de moi.

Quand je les rouvre, je n'ose pas regarder où mon météore est tombé, mais le guerrier aborde un sourire satisfait, ce qui me laisse penser que j'ai tué beaucoup de monde. Il me fait sugne de le suivre dans son groupe. Je serai son élémentaliste attitré.

La nuit tombait quand nous avons commencé la bataille et le jour se lève maintenant.

J'ose enfin lever les yeux sur le champ de ruines que nous avons créé. C'est la curée. Mon peuple que j'estimais tant fouille les cadavres en riant, à la recherche d'argent, objets quelconques et armes. Dans quelques heures nous encerclerons Arah et si nous ne pouvons pas la prendre d'assaut, ce dont je doute fort, nous infligerons aux rescapés humains un siège épuisant. Il leur restera le choix entre se rendre et être exécutés ou mourir de faim.

Je m'assois. Mes pieds ne peuvent plus porter mes pas. Et je m'endors.

Un coup de pied vient me réveiller. Il faut marcher sur la ville.

Une étrange lueur en émane. Je mets cela sur le compte de mon épuisement. Mais d'autres que moi la voit aussi. Les Charrs ne sont pas supersticieux mais n'aiment pas ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Cette étrange lueur nous inquiète.

Pas après pas. La lumière esr de plus en plus forte et m'éblouis. Beaucoup ont reculé précipitemment.

Pas moi.

Je suis trop fatigué.

Reculer signifierait que j'ai fait des pas pour rien.

Un grand bruit.

Une explosion.

Je n'arrive pas à relever la tête. Je fixe mes pieds. Ils semblent se désintégrer et marcher tous seuls.

Je les regarde faire un pas, puis un autre.

Je tombe.

Je n'ai plus faim, je n'ai plus froid.


End file.
